


Hold Me, I'm Cold

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The loft is freezing cold. For the werewolves, that's not so bad; they have a naturally high body temperature. But Stiles doesn't and Derek is worried about keeping the boy warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooFarForward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/gifts).



> This is a drabble I wrote from a prompt and posted a while ago on Tumblr but never got around to posting here. 
> 
>  
> 
> TooFarForward requested: “Hold me I’m cold…oh god you are VERY close is that my heart or freaking sonic stuck in my chest”

Stiles sat on the couch, his laptop cradled in his lap as he desperately focus on writing the last paragraph of his essay, but the constant tremor of his hands and shuddering of his body was distracting to say the least.

The loft had heating, emphasis on _had_. It had broken that morning, leaving the building as cold as the bitter winter outside, with the cold air creeping through the broken windows and open floors like an unwanted visitor.

Stiles pulled his jacket closer around himself, snuggling back into the blanket that Derek had tossed over him a few hours ago.

The others had come over for the study date, a group effort to help Cora pick up her grades and the others keep theirs. They had all gone home a little while ago but Stiles’ Jeep was in the shop and Derek had agreed to let him stay over until the Sheriff finished work because neither wanted Stiles walking home alone on the coldest night of the year, not after what happened last year and Derek didn’t want to leave the loft while Cora was still adjusting to normal life.

Cora had retreated to her room to study somewhere where she could listen to her music and not have her brother complain about it.

So it was just them.

Derek sat at the other end of the couch, his bright eyes focused on the pages of a book that looked heavy enough to kill someone.

The icy breeze rolled up Stiles’ spine, making his frail body shudder.

“Stiles?” Derek called.

“I’m fine,” the teen lied. “I’m just cold.”

“If you want, I can find more blankets somewhere,” Derek offered.

“Or you could hold me close,” Stiles jested.

Before he could react, Derek had his arms wrapped around Stiles’ arms and the teen cradled against his chest.

Derek set Stiles’ laptop down on the coffee table and laid across the chest, positioning Stiles so they were both more comfortable before returning to reading like nothing had happened.

Stiles blinked rapidly, trying to determine whether this was really happening or just some twisted dream.

His heart pounded against his chest, so rapidly that his ribs aching from the strain. His pulse thumped in his ears, his heart racing like Sonic on a treadmill.

He swallowed hard.

God, he was so close.

Derek could smell him: the heavy musk of his natural scent, softened by the sweet smell of apple-scented shampoo that lingered in his hair and the slight hint of deodorant.

His body was radiating warmth, the comfort making Stiles feel relaxed, or as relaxed as he could be when he was this close to Derek freaking Hale.

He could hear Derek’s heartbeat, slow and steady as if nothing had happened.

“You… uh… you do realised I was joking?” Stiles muttered.

“Werewolves have a higher body temperature,” Derek explained. “The heating’s broken, you’re cold, and I have a higher body temperature, it’s as easy as that.”

“As easy as that,” Stiles repeated, his voice a quiet, distant mutter.

Derek pulled his eyes away from the book, just long enough to glance down at Stiles. He couldn’t help but smile as the teen settled into his warmth and nestled into his chest.

“Also, I kind of like it better this way,” Derek added.

Stiles flinched.

He could hear the teen’s heart racing.

“Calm down, Stiles,” Derek whispered softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Stiles answered, sounding slightly panicked.

“Stiles,” Derek said warningly.

“I… uh… I like it too,” Stiles confessed.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat, a soft smile lighting his face. He relaxed, sinking back into the couch and enjoying the blissful comfort of that moment, the comfort of them.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
